Power cords are used for a number of different electronic devices to connect the electronic devices to an electrical power source (e.g., a wall outlet, a power strip or some other suitable power source). Typically, a power cord is removably connected to the housing of an electronic device (e.g., at a rear surface of the device), where the power cord includes a male or female frictional engagement fitting connection at one end that mechanically and electrically couples or connects the power cord to the electronic device and another male connector (e.g., a three prong connector) that mechanically and electrically connects the power cord to the power supply outlet.
Such removable power cords are useful in that they can be easily separated from an electronic device for a number of reasons when the device is not being used (e.g., to provide easier transport of the electronic device, to facilitate interchangeable or universal use of the power cord with two or more electronic devices, etc.). However, this removable feature can also result in an undesirable or unintentional disengagement of the power cord from the electronic device during use (e.g., caused by an individual accidentally snagging the power cord with an arm or foot or by some other moving object). This can result in a temporary loss of electrical power for the electronic device.